


City Life :Silvia:

by ArcticKittyCat (orphan_account)



Series: WIP WARRIOR CATS [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: Four then Five then Six,A prophecy foretold,Six so different yet so bold.To know there tale,First you must meet,The first to fight in fight or flight.Silvia, City cat with a few daddy issues.





	City Life :Silvia:

I was always so naive to the world.

 

A born and raised Skyclan cat to the bone, eyes bluer then the sky's themselves, silver fur that glistened in moonlight, always told i was the most beautiful cat in the clan, that any tom would go for me. They constantly lusted but never loved, i never wanted them though, i wanted adventure, cliche and boring to some, to some in this peaceful clan, who was long ago left alone.

 

He was a new idea.

 

A Kittypet, or so he told threw his works and the band around his neck, he was new he was interesting, fur black as night and eye amber and so dull that they where intriguing. He was an acquired taste that i couldn't let my clan know i was addicted to, that he was charming, kind, caring, loving, handsome.

 

We'd meet at the border everyday, at sunrise, we'd hunt together til sunset, loving every moment, loving each other...

 

I may have let a passing thought think the kits where a mistake.

 

but i never believed it.

 

They where my life, my death, my loves.

 

Though two are with me, one still roams.

 

He took her to the hell he calls a home.

But i have hope.

 

I have hope that Starclan will guid my last kit.

 

Though she has escaped his claws she was been too scared to heal, oh my love...

 

May Starclan guid you Silvia, may light reach your amber eyes once again.

 

Leader of six...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
